fatal_fiction_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Fa Mulan
1= |-| 2= |-| 3= Fa Mulan is the titular main protagonist of the 1998 animated musical action adventure film Mulan. Fanon Wiki ideas so far * Mulan vs. Po Possible Opponents * Merida (Brave) * Elsa (Frozen) * Asuna Yuuki (Sword Art Online) * Shao Jun (Assassin's Creed) * Chai Xianghua (Soulcalibur) * Silk Fox (Jade Empire) * Fire Emblem ** Lucina ** Marth * Ruby Rose (RWBY) * Pochihantas History Fa Mulan was the only child of Fa Zhou, an aging veteran and scion of the Fa family. Mulan was often frustrated by her lack of ability, and even desire, to live up to the socially prescribed roles laid out for her. Indeed, a trip to the town matchmaker ended in a most humiliating failure for her. When the Empire of China was invaded by the dreaded Huns, led by Shan Yu, the Emperor announced a mobilization, calling up one man from each family. As Zhou was the only male in the Fa family, he was determined to serve, much to Mulan’s dismay. Late one night, Mulan stole Zhou’s sword and armor, cut her hair, and rode off to join the newly formed army. Fatal Fiction Info Background * Full Name: Fa Mulan * Age: 16 * Height: 5' * Weight: Unknown * Alias: Ping (first movie, when dressed as a man), Mulan the Heroine of China, The Soldier from the Mountains (by Shan Yu), Treacherous Snake (by Chi-Fu) * Occupation: Farm girl, soldier/general of the Imperial army, imperial agent/counselor to the Emperor * The 8th Disney Princess in the official lineup * Inspired by the legendary Hua Mulan from the Chinese poem The Ballad of Hua Mulan Powers and Abilities * Peak Human Condition ** Peak Human Strength ** Peak Human Speed ** Peak Human Agility ** Peak Human Endurance * High intelligence * Resourcefulness * Determination * Horsemanship * Various martial arts skills at an astounding level of skill and accuracy * Mastery of bojutsu and tessenjutsu * Expert swordsmanship * Marksmanship * Strategist * Archery * Espionage Equipment * Armor * Sword * Bow and arrow * Chinese fan Feats * Climbed up a pole with weights on her arms * Kicked Li Shang to the ground * Held onto Shang for a time while holding onto a broken rope bridge * Dodged sword swings * Caught two handfuls of fish * Got hit in the face hard enough to send her flying back and was just fine * Was slashed by Shan Yu's sword and didn't feel the pain until a couple minutes later * The first soldier to solve a puzzle set by Shang * Overcame oppression of her gender * Defeated Shan Yu * Became one of the best soldiers in her unit * Successfully formed an alliance with Qui Gong * Gave honor to her family * Trained an inexperienced Merida * Became a part of Robin Hood's merry men * Saved all of China Weaknesses * Still only human * Armor has been breached before * Emotionally conflicted * Clumsy Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Female Category:Heroes Category:Movie Combatants Category:Disney Combatants Category:1990s Category:Military Combatants Category:Martial Artist Category:Combatants without super abilities Category:Sword Wielders Category:Protagonist Category:Eponymous Characters Category:Soldier Category:Staff Wielders